Lucas and the Box
by FullmetalWizard1995
Summary: When Snake leaves one of his boxes behind, Lucas finds it. Random story, somewhat silly.


**This story came about while playing Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. I realized that one character in particular, Solid Snake, has a move that lets him hide under a box. Then, that made me think of something I saw on TV. Two of the characters in the show were playing with a box. All of this led to: what would happen if Lucas found a Smash Bros. box left behind by Snake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, or Nintendo. Not even the Smash Bros. box Lucas finds. **

Link was walking down the halls of the Smash Mansion, very sleep-deprived. He had been kept up all night by Marth, whose room was beside his. Marth had decided to blare his music and ignore the banging on the wall between him and Link, and the furious yells from the other side as well. Searching for a pick-me-up, Link headed for the cafeteria, but stopped when, down the hall a little ways, right across from Lucas' room, was one of Snake's Smash Bros. boxes.

_Lazy bounty-hunter,_ Link thought, _why can't he keep track of his stupid boxes? Why does he even USE those things anyway? I mean, really…_

Link's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard a giggle come from inside the box. He froze. _Calm down, _he told himself, _there's no one inside that box. Why would anyone be inside that box?_

He kept walking toward the box. He thought he heard another giggle from inside it, but this time he kept going. Suddenly, the box shot into the air, revealing a small, blond haired boy who yelled "BOO!" and threw his hands in the air.

Link yelled and jumped back, absolutely shocked. Lucas giggled again. "What the heck were you doing inside of that box?" Link demanded, once he regained control of speech.

"Hiding!" exclaimed the excited little boy. He went and picked up his box, and was about to hide under it again, when Link took it from him and held it above his head.

"Hey!" Lucas pouted. "Gimme back my box, Link! It was mine first!"

Link was about to shoot something back, something along the lines of, "You had no right to scare me like that, you little twerp!" when he noticed that Snake's room was right across from where he was standing. Completely ignoring Lucas, he walked over to Snake's door and put his ear to it. He just caught the faint sounds of snoring. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Lucas," he said sweetly, "I have a job for you!"

Lucas looked inquiringly at the older teen. "What is it?"

Link held out the box. "I want you to go under this box, right here outside Snake's door. When he comes out, I want you to scare him, just like you scared me."

Lucas seemed to like this idea. "Okay, Link!" He took the box, put it over himself, and shuffled along the ground, parking in front of Snake's door. The movements reminded Link of one of those armored bugs that he found creepy beyond all reason. Remembering his original destination, he continued toward the cafeteria, thinking about the hot cup of coffee that would soon be between his hands.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Link heard a strangled cry followed by giggling come from down the hall. He smiled around his mug. <em>Sounds like Lucas did his job well<em>. As if to prove this, Snake came into the cafeteria, spotted Link, walked straight over to him and said: "Would you happen to know how Lucas got his little hands on one of my boxes?"

Link shrugged, "No, I have absolutely no idea," he said convincingly. Snake continued to look at him. Link took another drink from his mug. Finally, Snake left to go see what was for breakfast today.

After about five minutes, Link heard a scream of terror come from the hallway. His first thought was that it was Marth, but then he realized Marth was already in the cafeteria. He had been sitting in the corner this whole time, holding a mug not unlike Link's. When the screams came again, Link left to go see just what was going on.

Out in the hall, he found Zelda backed up against the wall, with Lucas' box in front of her. "Link! Get this evil box out of here!" she exclaimed.

Link started to explain, "Zel, that box isn't evil, it's just-"

"Link, it knows who I am!" Zelda said, with terror in her eyes. "I was coming down the hall for breakfast, when I saw this box. As I got closer, I heard it say, 'You have very pretty shoes today, Princess Zelda.' Boxes aren't supposed to talk Link, normal boxes _do not talk!_"

Link had to try really hard not to laugh. Against Zelda's protests, he walked straight over to the box and lifted it up, revealing Lucas on his hands and knees smiling wildly. That smile disappeared very quickly, however, when Lucas saw the look of exhaustion on Link's face. But before he could be reprimanded, Zelda stepped in.

"Sweetie, that was a very lovely trick you pulled on me," she said, smiling sweetly at the little boy. "I think I know who you should pull that trick on now. Come with me." Holding the box with one hand, and Lucas' hand with the other, Zelda went down the hall, followed by Link, who didn't want to miss a second of this.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Zelda. I really don't. Why did you pick Pit, of all people?"<p>

"Because, Link," she said, stepping closer to him, "Pit's so innocent, he's just _begging_ to be scared like this."

Link regarded her with awe and wonder before saying, "You evil, twisted woman!"

Zelda laughed. "I try my best," she said. Then, "Quick, Link, let's get out of sight. I can hear Pit moving around in there."

* * *

><p>When a bleary-eyed Pit opened his bedroom door to find a Smash Bros. box sitting outside of it, he wasn't quite sure how to react. As he made to step over it, a voice came from inside it: "Hi Pit!"<p>

Pit backpedaled and did a double take. The 'box' spoke again, "Whatcha up to?" Pit just stared at it, absolutely freaking out.

* * *

><p>When Zelda and Link heard Lucas speaking from inside the box, but no exclamations of terror, they went to go and see what was going on.<p>

Once outside Pit's room, they looked inside to find the angel backed up against his dresser, staring at the box. "Why don't you say anything, Pit?" the box seemed to say. Pit just continued to regard the box as if it might suddenly explode.

Zelda, who figured that this had gone on long enough, picked up the box, revealing Lucas, who shouted, "Hey!"

Pit, still in shock, sank down to his knees. Then, "LUCAS! Why?" Lucas just giggled.

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Sonic, Kirby, Ike, and the rest of the brawlers entered the cafeteria. To their confusion, one of Snake's Smash Bros. boxes was sitting in the middle of the room, but this one was super-sized. Finally, Kirby worked up enough courage to squeak over to the box and poke it. Suddenly, the box shot into the air, revealing Lucas, Link, Snake, Zelda, and Pit, who all threw up their arms and yelled "BOO!"<p>

Some people shrieked. Others just backed up as quickly as they could. After a few seconds, most burst into laughter. Link and Zelda hoisted Lucas up on their shoulders, and everyone applauded the boy who had so expertly come up with the idea to give everyone a good scare.


End file.
